


Mike's Bar

by Viennas



Category: Being Human (UK), The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: I also haven't written in ages, M/M, Mike getting annoyed, loud noises, toilet sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-20 23:59:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1530530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viennas/pseuds/Viennas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short little something I thought might kick my brain into gear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mike's Bar

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in yonks so please let me know if there are any mistakes as this is also unbeta'd and I felt like writing after drinking.. Yay spontaneous ideas.

Bang, crash, “Fuck!” Mike hears from the toilet in his bar, and it was only the beginning. It was only minutes after their Thing that the two had head off to the toilet, non-discreet about their intentions-  
  
“Mitchell!” another yell came.  
  
Mike groaned and wiped his face in annoyance. ‘Every time’ he thought. He swore his brother did this just to spite him like the dick he is, and it’s also not like he could just tune them out either. He had a bar to manage and he couldn’t really leave in case a customer came in. Not like the customer would stay with the sounds coming from a certain room. His other brothers were at least lucky to escape this as they had left straight after instead of sticking around. It’s not like he was totally against Anders’ and Mitchell’s relationship. Ok he was. Mitchell was a vampire and dangerous-  
  
“Right there!” he heard Anders cry out.  
  
Mike couldn’t think properly nor could he stand Anders screwing his boyfriend in his own home. ‘Screw it’ was his next thought. Mike grabbed his keys, turned the open sign to close on the bars door then walked over to the toilet door. Moans not just from Anders could be heard, but Anders sure was the louder of the pair.  
  
“I’m going out, lock the door when you leave and clean up your damn mess when you’re done” Mike yelled at the door.  
  
“Yea- Oh god yes!- sure whatever- Harder!- Mike” Anders nearly screamed out.  
  
That was Mike’s queue to go, hearing his name in that sentence was not something he needed to hear in his life, from his brother no less. Maybe he could go find Grandpa to hang out with till his bar no longer had a certain couple fucking in it.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway! Let me know what you thought, I might write some more scenarios, most likely with the actual sex and not just hearing it through a door.


End file.
